Barney's Buggy Friends (1997)
Not to be confused with the album of the same name.￼ Barney's A Great Day for Learning (Video) is a custom Barney video released on July 27, 1999 (the same day as Let's Play School). Plot Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and the kids have fun learning together. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) Songs A.Barney Theme Song B.Good Morning C.I Put a Smile On D.Look Both Ways E.Colors All Around F.My Jeans Are Always Blue G.Mix a Color H.A Great Day for Counting I.One, Two, Buckle My Shoe J.Pennies in My Pocket K.Numbers, Numbers L.Find The Numbers in Your House M.Why? N.The Library O.Books Are Fun! P.The Classroom Song Q.The Alphabet Parade R.I Am Learning To Spell My Name S.That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! T.Try and Try Again U.Seven Days V.Today, We Can Say! W.I Love You End Credits Music Look Both Ways Numbers, Numbers! Find the Numbers in Your House That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! Seven Days Barney's A Great Day for Learning (Video) Previews￼ 1999 Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.Lyrick Studios Logo 3.The Wiggles Song: Hot Potato 4.Barney Home Video logo 5.Let's Play School Trailer 6.Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) 7.Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer 3.What a World we Share Trailer 4.Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer 5.Barney Good Clean Fun/Oh Brother! She's My Sister! Double Feature Trailer 6.Barney in Outer Space Trailer 7.It's Time for Counting Trailer 8.Barney's Big Surprise Trailer 9.Barney's Halloween Party Trailer 10.Barney Home Video Logo 11.Lyrick Studios Logo﻿ 2004 Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.HIT Entertainment Logo 3.Bob Saves the Day Trailer 4.Kipper Amazing Discovries Trailer 5.The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer 6.Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy PrincessAngelina in the Wings Trailer 7.Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer 8. Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.My Party with Barney Trailer 3.Silly Hats Barney trailer 4.Barney's Pajama Party Trailer 5.Barney's Beach Party Trailer 6.Barney Movin' and Grovin' Trailer 7.Barney Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer 8.Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer 9.Barney Best Manners Trailer 10.Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer 11.HIT Entertainment Logo﻿ 2006 Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.HIT Entertainment Logo 3.Bob Saves the Day Trailer 4.Kipper Amazing Discovries Trailer 5.The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer 6.Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy PrincessAngelina in the Wings Trailer 7.Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer 8. Barney Developments Promo 9. Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.My Party with Barney Trailer 3.Silly Hats Barney trailer 4.Barney Movin' and Grovin' Trailer 5.Barney Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer 6.Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer 7.Barney Best Manners Trailer 8.The Wiggles Top of the Tots Preview 9.The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview 10.Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer 11.HIT Entertainment Logo﻿ 2009 Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.HIT Entertainment Logo 3.Bob Saves the Day Trailer 4.Kipper Amazing Discovries Trailer 5.The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer 6.Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy PrincessAngelina in the Wings Trailer 7.Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer 8. Barney Developments Promo 9. Let's Play School Trailer 10. Please Stay Tuned Screen (2002-2003-2004) 11. Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.My Party with Barney Trailer 3.Silly Hats Barney trailer 4.Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer 5.Barney Best Manners Trailer 6.Barney Movin' and Grovin' Trailer 7.Barney Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer 8.The Wiggles Top of the Tots Preview 9.The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview 10.Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer 11.HIT Entertainment Logo﻿ 2010 Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.HIT Entertainment Logo 3.Bob Saves the Day Trailer 4.Kipper Amazing Discovries Trailer 5.The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer 6.Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy PrincessAngelina in the Wings Trailer 7.Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer 8. Barney Developments Promo 9. Let's Play School Trailer 10. Please Stay Tuned Screen (2002-2003-2004) 11. Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.My Party with Barney Trailer 3.Silly Hats Barney trailer 4.Barney's Pajama Party Trailer 5.Barney's Beach Party Trailer 6.Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer 7. Barney Movin' and Grovin' Trailer 8.Barney Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer 9.Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer 10.Barney Best Manners Trailer 11.The Wiggles Top of the Tots Preview 12.The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview 13.Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer 14.HIT Entertainment Logo﻿ 2012 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) #The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling Preview #Barney's Holiday Videos Preview #Bob Saves the Day Trailer #Kipper Amazing Discovries Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy PrincessAngelina in the Wings Trailer #Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer #Barney Developments Promo #Barney Let's Play School Trailer #Playhouse Disney Promo - Soar, Explore, and So Much More #Nick Jr. Logo (1999) #Blues Clues Videos Promo #Little Bear Videos Promo #Little Bear Videos Promo #Video Just for Preschool on Nickelodeon #Coming to PBS Video Logo #PBS Kids Logo ID (1993) #PBS Guessing Game Promo #Lamp Chop's Play Along Promo #Kids Programs Weekday NH Logo #PBS Kids Promo (1995) #Coming to End of PBS Logo2 #Barney's Colors and Shapes Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney Theme Song Closing #Credits #Barney's Pajama Party Trailer #Barney's Beach Party Trailer #Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer #Barney Movin' and Grovin' Trailer #Barney Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer #Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Preview #Barney Best Manners Preview #The Wiggles Top of the Tots Preview #The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview #Kipper Cuddly Critters Preview #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) Trivia At the end of Barney doll sits on a treehouse table. Category:Custom Barney Home Videos